Reunited
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: After his break up with Imogen and her drama with Summer, they become friends again. EClare.


**Reunited**

**Summary: After his break up with Imogen and her drama with Summer, they become friends again. EClare. **

**Oneshot based off of season 11.5 summaries and promos as well as this lovely quote below, from Supernatural:**

**"Then again, nothing ever really ends...does it?" Chuck. Supernatural Season Five, episode: Swan Song.**

Clare Edwards groaned as she flipped back her shoulder length, auburn curls. Her hands fidgeted with her blue and pink hoodie, in preperation of going outdoors. She was exhausted and beyond happy, that it was the weekend. This school week had been a long one. With her English project, Math test, Biology exam, and her article for Katie finished, she was looking forward to a few days of relaxation. Especially after having poured her guts out to Ms. Sauve about the "Summer Incident."

She couldn't exactly _blame _her mother for getting her therapy sessions. Summer _had _manipulated the teen and the woman and her boyfriend had had bad plans, for her. Plans that she knew would've been acted out, if Jake hadn't told her of his worries. She had no idea how she'd fallen into Summer and Ethan's trap. She supposed that loneliness would do that to you. And Summer had reminded Clare so much of Darcy. Not only that, but Summer had seemed to _want_ Clare in her life. "You've gotta forgive yourself, Clare." She mumbled under her breath, to herself. Just then, she caught sight of a familiar figure, sitting by the JT Yorke Memorial. She raised an eyebrow, curiosity getting the best of her as she walked over. "Eli?" She inquired softly, feeling rather confused. School had ended a couple of hours ago, what was he doing here?

Eli jumped a bit at hearing his name, startled. Glancing up, he locked eyes with a concerned Clare. He tried to smile at her, there was really no use bothering her with his problems. "Hey." He told her carefully, clearing his throat. "What are you doing here?"

Clare didn't answer until she'd taken a seat beside of him. "Getting ready to go home. I just got done talking to Ms. Sauve. You have a ride, right? Are Bullfrog or CeCe coming to get you?" She couldn't help but be a little bit worried. Even though she and Eli were broken up and had been for awhile, she could tell that something was wrong. He was much too quiet and there was this _broken _look in his eyes.

He shook his head. "Bullfrog has to work, and CeCe is visiting my grandmother. I was planning on catching a ride with Imogen, but..." He trailed off with a sigh. He didn't really want to think about what had happened with her. Or how he had ruined things _again, _with yet another girl. "Anyway, why were you talking to Ms. Sauve?"

It was as if she contain herself, that she blurted it out. "My mom wanted me to talk to Sauve, because of what happened with this person that I trusted, and her boyfriend. And all of the anger that I have, torwards my dad for what he did to my mom, and the resentment that I have torwards her and Darcy. Sauve said that my sister being gone and my dad's behavior, is probably what drew me to Summer."

Eli's eyebrows furrowed, forgetting about his own problems for the moment. "This Summer person didn't hurt you, right?" He knew his voice sounded slightly panicked, as he looked his ex over, with an inquiring gaze.

"She probably would've, if Jake hadn't been suspicious. At first, I didn't believe him. Not until I came home to find him, fighting Summer's boyfriend. But Summer and Ethan are in jail now, and I'm okay. It's you that I'm worried about. Did you and Imogen get in a fight?" Clare questioned, quickly changing the subject. She didn't particularly want to talk about Summer, again. She knew that Eli and Imogen had begun dating, a couple of weeks ago, and while she didn't like Imogen, she just wanted Eli to be happy.

He shrugged. "It's my fault. I was an ass." His voice dripped with disappointment in himself. "Bullfrog and Adam both warned me, that I wasn't ready to date. But I just wanted to be _normal, _and not worry about this disorder for once."

The girl beside of him reached a hand out and rested it on his knee. "I'm so sorry." She told him sympathetically. "I can kind of relate. The main reason I stayed so mad at Alli, but forgave Jake after the two of them kissed, was because I didn't want to lose him. He was something that was stable in my life, even when my family was drastically changing."

"I guess the fact that I was writing that play about you, and trying to break the two of you up, didn't help matters." Eli answered. "I really am sorry for that. I don't know what got into me."

"It hurt to know that you'd write that about me. I mean, it was hard to break up with you. But it really was for the best. I knew that I couldn't help you and that you'd never get better, if it wasn't for yourself. And hearing you wreck your car was one of the most terrifying things, that I ever had to hear. I'd only been in the hospital one other time, before, when my sister had tried to kill herself. It just pissed me off, that you would do that." Clare whispered, staring down at her hands.

His eyes widened at the mention of her sister. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know about that."

She shook her head, wildly. "I didn't say that to make you feel bad. It's just...how I felt. Besides, I think we've both grown up and have been through alot. We've both made mistakes, but we're getting better. That's a positive."

Eli laughed a bit, a smile brightening up his face. "I've missed this. Talking to you."

Clare giggled and gave him a warm grin. "I have too, Eli." She murmured before standing up, abruptly. She grabbed his hand and tugged him to his feet. "Come on! I know a great way to cheer you up, even more. My sister's ex-boyfriend, Spinner makes the best milkshakes. He made me one, after Jake and I, broke up."

Things weren't totally worked out yet. Clare and Eli both still had to work through their issues, but they were both grateful for this moment, and the fact that they were working on being friends, again.


End file.
